


Music and Magic

by Enide_Dear



Series: Magic and Music [1]
Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Other, although there is some montehugh/kandomere, if you put your head to one side and squint, not much in the way of relationships, of it you are a very preceptive orc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:37:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enide_Dear/pseuds/Enide_Dear
Summary: Demons are getting loose in LA and someone is trying to massacre elves by music. Guess which team are sent to stop them? The MagicFeds seem to know more than they let on, but if it saves Kandomere, Montehugh is ready to reveal all his secrets.





	1. Chapter 1

The warehouse was not abanonded and the LA sun was shining in through the high set windows and still Daryl couldn't shake the feeling that he'd walked straight into a horror movie. Nick muttered something under his breath that was probably an orchish curse. When it came to swearing, nothing really beat doing it in orchish. 

Unless it was whatever language had been used to write the symbols on the walls and those few packing boxes not smashed to pieces, symbols written in blood and pieces of flesh from he humans and orchs that had been working here - and even the elven manager who had been supervising. Twenty men and women torn to pieces in less than fifteen minutes if the emergency calls from witneses were to be believed. And whoever had done it had just....disappeared. 

"Inferni again?" Daryl asked as he looked around, trying to find some kind of clues in the gruesome mess. There were no bulletholes in the walls, no signs of conventional weapons. But having an orch partner had some perks; one being his ability to sniff out magic.

"Don't think so." Nicks' ears clipped with nervousness or anger and his nostrils flared. "It doesn't smell like Bright magic, but....some other kind of magic." He must have seen Daryls look because he tried to explain in a way the human's limited olifactory sense could understand. "Like, how a knife smells? A knife can be used as a kitchen tool or as a murder weapon, right? It's the same with Bright magic. One tool, many uses. But this....this smells like a gun. Only one thing you can do with a gun. Kill someone."

"And this smells like....death magic? That's what you are saying?" Daryl sighed. This felt like FBI shit, but he knew the police just loved putting him and Nick into these kinds of messes. Maybe because they had such high confidence in their human - and - orch poster boys. Or maybe because they would just rather they went down in flames.

"No. This is not death magic." And so maybe, with that kind of organisation backing them up, it hadn't felt necessary to inform their boss about his and Nicks' little ace up the sleeve. That ace was sitting high up on a very unstable looking stack of boxes, hugging herself and rocking back and forth. After all that had happened to her Tikka was suffering from some serious PTSD and for reasons that probably only made sense to an elf, had elected to stay around him and Nick and helping them out when she could rather than returning to Elf town. But even with her normal skitterish behaviour, she was looking pale and shocked right now. "This is not real magic, it's...." she fumbled for a word in humane. "Demons."

Nicks' ears clipped, this time in definite nervousness. 

"Demons?! Are you saying.....but the wand is safe, right?!"

"Look if the Dark Lord broke through the veil I'm sure we'd have known," Daryl rose an eyebrow. "Complete destruction of LA, massive famine and war and pestillence....The least he would have done is a gone on TV and laughed manically, right?"

"There are other demons. Lesser demons." Tikka ignored the sarcasm and jumped down, somehow not breaking her legs in the fall. She pattered over to the dead elven manager, or what was left of him and bent over his hand. It was no longer attached to the rest of the body "Look at this. There are seventeen ways out of this place that any elf could have taken if this was a normal attack. Especially if the perpetrator was busy with slow humans and orchs. But he was killed, brutally. Only a demon could have managed that."

"But the demons are all stuck in Whereverland with their master since the war, aren't they? They're not supposed to be wandering around." Daryl frowned. 

"They shouldn't be able to get through." Tikka fidgeted nervously. "We need to warn someone. We need to get to Elf Town to warn someone."

"Don't think there's much we can do here," Nick sighed. "Who do we warn?"

Tikka was already climbing the boxes again, heading for an open window. Daryl didn't pretend he understood her behaviours very well, but this looked a lot like flight to him. Still, he didn't have any right to try to stop her; she was like a stray cat - you never knew when she'd show up or when she would leave. 

"Someone. Anyone. Go to a store, ask to see the manager, tell them there was a demon attack." She shook her pale head, gave them a strange look, and disappeared out into the sunlight. 

"I wish she would stop doing that." Nick sighed. "Doesn't she trust us?"

"She trusts us to back the fuck off when she needs us to and that's what we're going to do right now." Daryl scratched his head. "But did she seriously tell us to warn a *shop manager* for a demon attack?! I'm supposed to go into a Prada store and go 'oh those are some quite lovely pumps and by the way did you know there is a demon on the loose?'"

 

As it turned out, they couldn't warn anyone. The roads to Elf Town were closed due to extensive electrical issues; huge machines were digging up the asphalt and blocking the way in. Everyway in. 

"Well, at least we don't have to look like asses in front of a Prada manager," Daryl sighed even as Nick frowned suspicously at the closed roads. "Come on, let's try to solve this the old fashioned police way."

Good old fashioned police work - autophsies, interrogating witnesses, viewing security camera footage and so on - turned up nothing at all. It was with very uneasy feelings they both went home that night. 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murder on the dancefloor, quite litterally. Also Montehugh, your crush is showing.

Writing reports that basically tried to say 'we don't know shit about what happened' in as polite a way as possible was mentally exhausting and they had decided to take a coffee break before trying again. The police cafeteria was remarkably empty - it was always remarkably empty when the both of them turned up - and Nick and Daryl had helped themselves to a bowl of stale old cereals and somewhat fresh milk that they found in the refigerator as well. Tikka had not turned up yet, but she was sometimes gone for days and never showed up at the police station.

Still there was something that prickled the back of Daryls neck. The cafeteria was too empty - completely empty. Usually there were a few other people sitting at the other end of the room. It was almost as if someone had deliberatly made sure no one was around. But who would have the authority to do that? And more importantly - why? His hand strayed towards his gun.

The paranoid thought had barely taken root when the cafeteria door was slammed open and Hildebrandt Ulysses Montehugh came rushing through, his face almost as red as his beard.

"You need to help me! The elves are....dancing!" Montehugh roared wild eyed at the two police officers who had stopped eating with their spoons full of cereals halfway to their mouths. 

They both blinked at the distraught FBI officer. 

"Yeah, you see, this is kinda what we call the opposite of a problem," Daryl finally said while Nick continued crunching away on his breakfast. "I mean, it would do those stuck up bastards good to let loose for once."

"Listen here, you little shit," leaning over the cafeteria table, Montehugh stared down at man and orch with unbridled desperation. "They've been dancing for four days! We have to stop them! My boss is gone!"

"No, you listen!" Getting up on his feet, Daryl stared the fatter man down. "We got a murder cases that my partner here -" he waved a hand at Nick who made a friendly wave back "- says smell of magic, but the wrong kind of magic, and our, um, Consultant magic buisness partner says looks like *demon* magic, and we ain't got time to play around with elves having a rave or an FBI boss who has run away from home...."

"He hasn't disappered, you little fucker, he is *gone*!" Montehugh wasn't backing down. "And fucking 'Consultant magic business partner'? Every magicfed knows you've got your own wacked out elf here - Tikka - and if you don't help me stop this, it's only a matter of time before she's gone to! And there is going to be a fuckton more murders!"

Suddenly Nick was also on his feet, and his huge hand closed around Monthehug's neck, pushing him against the wall, ears twitching. 

"Are you threatening Tikka?!"

Visibly forcing himself to calm down, Montehugh rose his hands in a peaceful sign. Nick slowly let him down.

"Look, I'm not threatening your friend, alright. But you got to know....Demons? That's not half of it." He took a deep breath. "Look, I have this room under complete lockdown for an hour. No one enters, no one all electrical communications jammed....I need to talk to the both of you. I need your help."

"Why us?" Daryl said even though he could figure out several reasons why. Montehugh gave him an annoyed look that said the FBI agent knew them as well. 

"Because of who you are. You - " he pointed at Nick "- can smell magic. And you -" pointing at Daryl "- are a Bright. And I don't know if there is another wand involved, but if there is, I need someone to handle it. And if there isn't you still know about shit the other officers don't."

"What do you mean?" Nick frowned. "How can there be magic withouth a wand? You mean....demons?"

Montehugh shook his big head. 

"No. Look, why do you think elves lives all secluded like, with barely anyone else getting in to Elf Town?"

"Because they're stuck up bastards who dont' like to even look at us?" The words jumped out of Daryl's mouth before he could even remember Tikka. Ah well, just like the orchs had Nick, the elves had to have someone who was bearable to be around. 

Montehugh chewed on that for a few seconds before grudglingly nodding. 

"Well, yeah, but that's not all of it. Look, elves are...they are like addicted to music. It's like a drug they can't get off once they're on it. Seeing an elf walk down the street with earphones is like a human walking around with a bottle in a brown bag. They will just keep dancing until they fucking die!" He took a deep breath, but Nick interrupted him. 

"That's not true. I've been through elf town. There's music everywhere, in cars, in stores...."

"And they dance all the time." Daryl added. "Ballet and ball room dancing and shit."

"Elven music. That's not the same. It's human music they can't handle." Montehugh pulled his hands through his hair. "Look, this is not...this is restricted information, ok? Classified. If the wrong people found out...shit, I guess the wrong people did find out. Because someone is blasting -80 disco pop through elf town and it's pulling every elf in LA to it. And they're dancing. Not eating, not sleeping just....dancing. You get me?"

"Until they what? Drop dead? Are you saying someone is serial killing elves by music?" Daryl wished he'd hear about more far fetched things in his life but, hell, this wasn't even among the top three. Tope five for sure, but not the worse. 

"I...don't think anyone has died yet." Montehugh sat down, suddenly tired. "Sure hope not. But it's just a question of time and we can't find the source of the music. Can't stop it. Can't help them. They're being killed in front of our eyes and we can't stop it. And.....and that's not even the worse part of it."

A sudden chill went down both human and orch spine as the FBI agent looked up. There was pure desperation in his eyes. 

"The elves are the only thing keeping Demons in check. You are worried about one Demon murdering people here? There will be nothing left of the city once the whole army of them pass through."

 

"All elves are a little magic," Montehugh explained once they were in the car, driving for Elf Town. "Not enough to be Brights but enough to do some shit. And they all use that magic to keep the rift sealing the Dark Lord and his demons shut. But with them distracted...."

"All elves, huh? What about the Inferni?" Daryl cut in. 

"Yeah, well, except them alright. Anyway, the Dark Lord can't get through without the wands opening the way for him. But his pets can, if the rift is weak enough. So the elves have been waging a low key cold war since....well, since 2000 years ago. Keeping the demons out."

"Really? And I thought they were good for nothing but shopping. So why haven't they told everyone about this? I mean, the bragging rights are huge."

"They didnt' think anyone needed to know."

"Except you?" Nick asked. 

"Except the Magic FBI yeah." Montehugh sighed. "And just a few of us." He turned into the street heading for Elf Town. "We closed down this section of the city. Pretended it was an electrical fault. last thing we need is for some humans or orchs to start plundering businesses in there or something." he waved at the 'construction workers' who recogniced him and moved the dumpsters aside for their car to pass through. They parked the car a few blocks in, on an eerily emptly street.

 

"He aint telling the truth about this shit, is he?" Daryl mumbled in Nick's ear when they stepped outside and Daryl agreed.

"No. He smelled like a lie. But I can't tell which part of it was a lie."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

It soon became apparent that whatever Montehugh had been lying about, it wasn't the music. It pounded through the streets of elf town, so loud it felt like the streets were vibrating. 

"Seriously?! The Safety Dance?" Daryl screamed over the noise. "Someone has really shitty taste in music!"

"Or really shitty taste in irony!" Montehugh screamed back. "They're over there!"

It turned out that Montehugh hadn't been lying about the dancing either. 

Daryl felt himself gape in unbridled awe at the sight on the open square in front of him; thousands of elves, all gorgeous, handsome, beautiful - any kind of amazing really - and they were all moving to the music in the most beautiful way he'd ever seen. It was almost entrancing in itself; the very beauty of the scene seemed to draw him in and hypnotize him. He took a few steps closer and then stopped with the second shock in less than a minute. 

The elves were dancing but there was nothing joyful in their faces. They were pulled taut with extreme effort, sweating and fanatic, even bleeding from their cracked -dry lips. Daryl had seen drug addicts too far gone to care about food or water, and these elves looked just like that. They were litterally dying on their feet and they couldn't stop. 

Appaled he took a few steps back and bumped into Nick who held his bleeding nose. 

"Yeah, trying to stop them by force is not going to work," he said nasaly.

"Kandomere is out there somewhere to." Montehugh chewed his lip in anger and frustration. "We were the first to investigate and...he just ran away. Lost him in the crowd."

"And you're saying we have to make them stop dancing, so they can focus on keeping the rift completely sealed? Or else demons will get through?" Daryl sighed. 

"Also to save the elves," Nick added worried, casting glances at the alleys around the square as if he was worried Tikka might show up. "Where is the music coming from?"

"Don't know. Can't find it. Seems to be coming from the air around us." Montehugh sighed. "Magic again."

"Or just loudspeakers hidden amongst the dancers." Daryl mused. "It's not as if we can get in there and just turn them off. The elves would rip us apart if they knew what we were doing."

"Let's go back to the police station." Nick had clasped his hands over his ears. "We've already heard this song five times on repeate and my brain already hurts."

 

Two more demon attacks were reported in before they even reached the station again, and at least twenty five humans and orchs had been brutally killed. It was looking more and more like a massacre, on elves, humans and orchs alike. 

"We need to get in there to stop the music. Find some clues about who is behind all of this. But the elves wont let us." Daryl fowned over his paper cup of stale coffee. 

"It would be like trying to get addicts away from their fix," Nick agreed. "Can't see how it can be done, unless we just wait until they're tired enough to no fight back."

"Have you ever met an elf?" Montehugh shot in testily. He was pacing the room, almost as restless as the dancing elves. "They're nothing if not stubborn. They'll dane until they die. There is no inbetween."

Tikka nodded agreement. She had agreed to come back to the station, but she said curled up on a cupboard. Sometimes Nick thought elves were a bit like birds, what with all their singing and dancing and liking shiny things. 

Daryl sat frowning into his cup, until he finally said slowly.

"We can't stop them. But maybe be can redirect them." There was a look on his face that Nick had come to recognize. "Nick, can you keep a beat? Like on drums?"

"Me? No! I took piano lessons!" The orc said.

For a second his partner just stared at him, and then he sighed. 

"One of these days, I gotta meet your parents."

"I can go bang-bang on the drums." Tikka suddenly spoke up from her perch. 

"No way, can't risk it. You'll be caught to." Daryl cut in really quick. 

"I will not. I am prepared." She held up a pair of heavy duty ear protections. "It wont be enough to help those alreay inflicted. But as long as I don't loose them....they should protect me."

"But how can you keep a beat if you can't hear?" Nick frowned. 

"Vibrations." Tikka held up her hand in the air as if feeling something moving there. 

"It might work," Montehugh finally sat his heavy body down. "You get the elves out of there and the MagicFeds will get a chace to shut down whoever is behind this. Find out where the music is coming from and shut it down." he chewed his lip. "It's the best idea we have so far. But we'll need equpiment, instruments, a car to rig it all up." he got up as quicly as he had sat down. "I'll leave that to you. I'll get the Feds ready for a search and destroy and have medics stand by. Meet me by Elf Town in three hours." He hurried out of the room, leaving the orc, elf and human to stare after his retreating back. All three exchanged a look and nodded. 

"Definetly lying about something."

 

Getting a pickup truck proved easy - two human garages offered theirs for free as soon as they asked. Daryl felt a mixture of pride and suspicon of his fellow man over that until Nick came by carrying two huge loudspeakers that had been loaned by the local orcs. 

"Yeah, so this all seems a bit too convenient," he said as they rigged up the loudspeakers. "Why are we suddenly given everything we need? To save elves? No one likes elves. Um. Sorry Tikka."

The elf just frowned her nose at him and dived back into rigging up her drums - which had equally supicously just turned up. Nick nudged him and stage whispered.

"You know that nosefrown is the elven equivalent of giving someone the finger right?" 

Daryl sighed and then sighed again as he heard something akin to a snicker and a high five behind his back. He would have to do some reading up if he were to keep up with Nick and Tikka, but even so it didn't answer his question.

"Word on the street is that the we need the elves to stop the attacks. And that the elves are in danger. People dont' want to wake up by being gutted by a demon, so they're ready to help out." Montahugh appeard from behind the truck to frown at the contraption. 

"Oh yeah? and what would a MagicFed know about the word on the street?" Daryl frowned back, tightening the screws. 

"Since I was the one who put it there, a whole shit lot." He must have caught Daryl's glance because he added. "Look, I will sell out any elven secret I got if it means I get....I get to stop this. So back off. I'm not in the mood for shit today."

For once, Daryl just nodded and dropped it. You didn't want to mess with the look on the MagicFed's face.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

The Magic Feds guarding the entrance to Elf Town were gone so driving in there was easy. But it also meant easy access for the mob of humans and orcs that were slowly filtering into the fancy boulevards, a strange kind of determined look on their faces that made Daryl wonder just what kind of word Montehugh had spread on the streets. But it was too l ate to worry about that now. he tested the megaphone attached to the pickup trucks roof, somewhat pleased by the way it made his voice boom across the street. It ought to be enough to block out the music trap and lure the elves away. 

"Ready, guys?" He turned to Nick and Tikka they nodded. "Three, two, one...go!"

The music started blasting as they turned the corner to the square with the dancing elves, Nick on the keyboard and Tikka slamming away on the drums while Daryl tried to drive slowly and sing at the same time.

The elves at the edges of the group started to turn towards them. Their eyes were shiny with desperate need and they were hollow eyed and worn out but they stumbled towards the truck, a few at first and them more and more as Daryl cranked up the volume. 

Slowly, like sleepwalkers, the elves shuffled towards them.

"It's like a horde of zombies!" Daryl screamed frightened as the elves came closer. A lot of them were bleeding from their feet or their lips. "We have to get out of here!"

From the corners of his eyes Daryl could see the black clad magic feds closing in around the square, slipping into the openings the now divided elves were creating, looking for whatever was creating the music. He saw no sign of Montehughs heavy form, but he could be anywhere. Slowly, slowly, he started driving away, keeping a pace the exhausted elves could handle. They were still dancing, swaying in the music but Nick was right. The simliarities to zombies were bone chilling. 

Montehuh had marked out where the Safety Dance stopped being audible for human ears and Tikka had added a few blocks extra to cover for better elven hearing and this was where they were driving, to a new square wel outside the killing musics limits, like the worlds slowest and most macabre Mardi Gras procession. 

 

Daryl had completely forgotten about the masses of humans and orcs that had entered the city; he was busy trying not to crack his voice at the worse time possible, even though his throat was by now dry as a desert. They couldn't go very fast or they would risk the music not being loud enough to keep the ragged elves at the edges of the group from following. 

But when the raeched the new square, they were suddenly there. Hundreds of humans and orcs, lining the beautiful square as if waiting for the elves. But none of them were looking at the procession. No one even turned as the music was heard. Every non-elven head was turned towards the night sky and when Daryl looked up, he suddenly understood why. 

A huge rift was opening in the sky, somehow darker than the night itself. And thew it pierced a clawed paw, easily as big as a skyscraper, tearing at the night wind of the new dimension where it esperatley longed to render and tear and kill. 

Nick swore, long and inventivley and orcish. Whatever was about to come through that rift, it would flatter LA like a child did an ant hill. inside the truck, Daryl was faltering and slowing down as he to tried to grasp the enormousness of what was happening. Behind them, the elves started swaying on their feet.

Before he could stop her, Tikka tore off her ear protection. She threw herself half into the car, tore the mike from Daryl and got to the trucks roof. With all her issues and ragged apperances it was easy to forget that she, to was a Bright, but wand or not she was now shining with a light that could only be magic. And behind her, the exhausted elves started doing the same. 

Tikka sang something into the mike. It might be elven, but no elven Daryl had ever heard off, and she held out her tiny had as if she could stop the monster all by herself. She couldn't, of course. But she was not alone; her entire people were behind her and driven almost mad and exhausted with music, Montehugh was still right. Elves did not back out halfway. They would rather die than give up the music and magic poured throu them, whatever little they had left, collected and led by the damaged elf on the car top and with a blast of light the rift started closing. 

The thing on the other side roared, and tried to pull it's paw back but it was almost too late.

Tikka screamed, or sang, or both in the mike, her clear voice echong over the square, leading the magic and for a second Daryl understood. Tikka didn't need a wand. She was a wand. 

With one last, tremendous effort the rift close. Tikka's voice wavered and fell quiet and the music stopped. All around them the elves swayed like puppets whose strings had been cut.

And like one, they fell down.

 

For a few seconds all was silent and Daryl felt his heart rate quicken. There were so many elves here unable to defend themselves, so many humans and orcs who had just witnessed what had happened. There was no telling what would happen.

The first to move was an orc. Daryl didn't recognice him but he took of his jacket, kneeled by an unconsious elf and put the jacket under his head. From a back pocket the orc got a sport drink bottle and held it against the elf's lips, helping him to drink. 

One by one the assembled humans and orcs started filing on to the square, lifting up elves to safety, sharing whatever they had to drink, bandaging wounds. Nick met his eyes with pride and confusion, but whe they turned towards Tikka, she was already gone. 

 

"Kandomere!"Pushing through the downed elves, Monthehughs roar got increasingly desperate. There were hundreds of elves here - thousands - writing in pain on the ground or laying far too still. There was blood and vomit everywhere. To find a single one..."Kandomere!"

He shouldn't have seen it, if not for the unnatural stillness over the scene; a small motion, a once well pressed and expensive shirt arm being raised slowly, more out of absolute stubborn will than strenght. 

"Kandomere!" He didn't even know how he moved those last few meters; one second he was standing there staring out over the battlefield of magic and music and the next he was kneeling in blood, holding Kandomere's limp hand in his. "Partner! Talk to me, fucking talk to me!" He tried to keep back tears; his partner, his boss for so many years and Montehugh had never seen the elf looking anything less than perfectly coiffed, perfectly collected and in control, the very defenition of calm and strenght. Even when hunting Leilath he was a patient predator, never rushing in or doing anything impulsive. And now....

Now the elf was a wreck. Days and nights of continous physical motion had wrung out every ounce of strength and energy in the strong body and left him limp and pale. At some point he'd torn of his suit jacket and vest and most of his ridicolously expensive shirt hung in tatters on skin soaked wih sweat. There were flecks of blood and spit on his face and Montehugh's hand trembled as he dried it off. Pale eyes stared with wild unfocus up at his old partner.

"Can't..." Kandomere's voice wasn't even a whisper, cracked with that last effort of magic. "Can't feel my...feet." And he went completely limp, exhuastion finally taking it's toll, or perhaps the proximity of his partner being enough for him to be able to let go of his stubborn drive and collaps. 

*Feet?* Carefully Montehugh lowered him back down, quickly shoving his own jacket under the blue haired head as a pillow and looking down the long body.

"Oh fucking hell no, no, no!" Scrambling on hands and feet he lifted up the elf's legs, with hands that shook so bad he could barely control them. 

The expensive shoes were worn straight through and as he managed to get the torn pieces off all that was left was...a mangled mess of blood and flesh. 

"MEDICS!"

TBC


	5. Epilogue

Two weeks later a wheelchair was wheeled into Nick and Daryl's office with the once more expensivley dressed and camly collected elven FBI agent sitting in it, somehow managing to look both ramrod straight and in perfectly relaxed control, more as if he was sitting in a leather office chair than a means for motion. 

*Damn elves are like cats.* Daryl couldn't help but think, but then he looked closer. 

Kandomere was cleaned up and rested, his suit pressed and perfect, but there were lines of exhaustion on his face that hadn't been there before. Montehugh was wheeling him in, face caught between fiercely protective and utterly grateful. Next to Daryl, Nick's ears clipped twice. 

*Aha. So that was his dirty little secret.*

"I have been told I have the both of you to thank, not just for my rescue but for the rescue of most of the elven population in LA." Inclining his head, Kandomere's smooth voice was as hard to read as always - but there was genuine gratitude in the pale eyes. "So, thank you. If I can ever repay you, know that I am in you debt."

"What, that's it? We don't get any medals or keys to the elven city or anything? A discount at the stores, at least?" Daryl said sarcastically and not for the first time, Nick wanted to punch the human, just a little. Didn't he know anything about what it meant for an elf to say he was in debt to someone else?

Kandomere laid his head to one side, giving the police man a truly condescending look. 

"Did you want me to bring you a flower bouquet? A box of chocolate, perhaps?" He said with his voice drawling sarcasm. 

"Yeah, see, this is more like it." Daryl turned to Nick. "These kinds of elves I know. Theses kinds of elves - " and he gave Kandomere and Montehugh a piercing glance "- are not possessed by demons."

And not for the first time, Nick wanted to hug the human. Because sometimes he knew far more and thought far longer and faster than Daryl could even imagine.

**Author's Note:**

> First time Writing in this fandom!


End file.
